When A Certain Someone Has An Idea
by Yamikyuu
Summary: For fellow writers and readers, sorry for wasting your time if you choose to read something I was thinking about. Writers are asked to read if they would want to?
1. Chapter 1

On a strange day like any other day, many people were sitting in front of a very round and big table. You could hear many of them talking. They were all writers, fanfiction writers to be exact. What did they all have in common? They all at least wrote one or were currently writing a fanfiction on the MMORPG named Elsword. It originated in South Korea but many gaming companies began to translate and get these files for other gamers in other countries to be able to play this one-of-a-kind game. Some chose to write stories about the characters in the game. Romance, Adventure, Tragedy, Horror, Humor and many others were the genres of these stories. Writers shipped characters with others and then there were many ships.

But today, they came to talk about something to write about for a new story. Some writers created collaborations with others, others just stuck to writing on their own.

In the midst of the crowded group of writers was a girl who probably decided to get everyone to meet up today.

She cleared her throat and spoke loudly, "I got a great idea, fellow writers!"

* * *

Done with this random introduction but sorry for taking some of your time but yami-chan here, I was thinking...

There are many readers all over the world here in fanfiction. Many can speak, read and write English, but what about those who can't? Welp some can just google translate our stories but to be honest, Google Translate isn't really good at translating long paragraphs and sentences.

I once try google translating a legend from one of the cultures I learned in class into another language, it made no sense.

Anyways, maybe us writers could possibly all make a collab with the readers' and our ideas and convert it into different languages?

Welp we don't have to since just like many others, I have school, life, gaming etc.

If there's a lot of support then possibly we can try to do it? It would be a lot of fun in my opinion, and a great experience for many others and everyone, possibly, can be happy!

Anyways if you support it, fill out the form that will sooner or later appear below. If you semi/don't possibly explain your reasons why? Besides the reasons I have already listed.

Welp this would be more like a huge project that would probably take forever due to many people having lives outside the internet.

Welp if we do get enough support, there are kinda 4 different roles:

\- the writer: welp, pretty simple. they contribute to the collab and write the english version with other fellow writers including me.

\- the translator: they convert the english version into a language they're pretty fluent at. there can be many translators on one specific language since many may speak the same language.

\- the beta-reader: you read the story and see if it's good I guess, they're used for the English version unless someone wants to be the beta-reader of a different version.

\- the proofreader: you look for mistakes in the English version. you can also be a proofreader in another version if you'd like to.

You can pretty much be both beta-reader and proofreader, writer and translator, or each one individually.

Each member of this alliance, I guess is what could call it til it turns official?, has a codename based on your role C:

•Writers or Writers/Translators*: your codename is based on the Elsword job classes! There's one person per name. Based on how many classes there are, there can be 69 writers or writers/translators. I doubt will get that many.

examples: Free Knight, Pyro Knight, Blazing Heart

•Translators: your codename are based on 1st and 2nd job classes's 300mp skills! It includes hypers, etc. I'm not going to try counting them all so there can be a lot I guess? There might be more translators than writers but who knows? If there are more translators if it becomes official, then writer and translator names can be based on either job classes or 300mp skills.

examples: Burning Buster, Karma, Oblivion**

•Beta-Readers: your codename are based on the game's lovely little pets! You can name yourself based on the editions of the pets like how the Phoru has Pocket Phoru, Fireworks Phoru, etc.

examples: Miho, Thanatos, Mystic

•Proofreaders: your codename are based on Epic NPCs! Well, there's only 10 Epic NPCs so if this become official, normal NPCs can also be your codenames.

examples: Ancient Nasod Princess Apple, Green Forest Ranger Lime, Shadow Witch Speka

•If you decide to have 3 or all the roles, your codename will be based on our bosses! Mini-bosses included!

examples: Traitor Ignia***, Karis Final Form, William Phoru

Now the form of support! Here you all go~

Name: (your display name)

Codename: (follow the rules above)

Roles: (things above)

What languages do you know well?: (put english as well)

Personality: (what are you like as a person)

Reason of support: (pretty straightforward)

Your works: (if you're planning to be a writer, perhaps have some experience?)

Anything else?: (whatever you think I am missing)

Welp, if I get enough supporters like uh...

• 3 more writers

• 1-2 more translators, which means 1-2 more versions

• 3 beta-readers?

• 2-3 proofreaders

• a bunch of haters- jk uh... some critics?

• support from the readers (some of them?)

if that can happen, like I said you can have more roles if you want you can, then I will put a poll and maybe others can put a poll on their profiles as well for readers to vote of the genres, ships and uh... whatever else I should put as a category.

you can PM me or review for ideas etc.

here's my form I guess? should I continue updating this like some story? ouo

Name: Shirayami

Codename: Chillarch

Roles: Writer and Translator

What languages do you know well?: English and Vietnamese(I guess? I learned it for most of my life)

Personality: Uh... friendly and always happy girl who always has new ideas popping into my mind. loves reading and writing stories even though it never improves my writing in school. may start saying random things at times. ships so many characters even her friends are shipped together sometimes

Reason of support: random idea came about how there are many ppl who don't possibly understand english? who knows this plan might be a terrible mistake XD

Your works: uh... just click my name if u wanna see my okayish writings

Anything else?: ships ElsxEve mainly, most of my ships are expressed in my writings. -planning to write another plot and forget to write about the current stories-

Welp this was just an idea so if it get supported oh crap my ideas are actually good O-O

if not, not surprised XD

anyways my fellow readers, i'll update a story soon C;

*=both writers and translators

**=even thought that skill isn't 300mp it can be considered it since its the lvl 40 skill

***=spoilers of lanox village, the fire priestess, Ignia, who's a NPC is also a boss so you have to be called Traitor Ignia and the other is Fire Priestess Ignia


	2. Chapter 2

Welp, wow I never thought people would contribute to this xD

I'll just update this every week to see if anyone else would like to possibly join.

**Current members of this alliance:**

**•****Chillarch - Writer and Translator - Shirayami**

**•****Little Hsien - Writer and Translator - Arrow-chan3**

**•****Seraph - Writer - Chizu**

**•****Diabolic Esper - Writer - Bound**

**•****Hoya - Beta-Reader - WhiteMK**

**•****Fire Priestess Ignia - Proofreader - Oncia**

**I'm going to need to learn how collabs work c:**

We still need:

1 more writer

1-2 more translators

2 more beta-readers

1-2 more proofreaders


End file.
